


Watch Out for Falling Notebooks

by Mr_Quigley



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I'll add more tags later, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quigley/pseuds/Mr_Quigley
Summary: Light knew his life would become interesting with a Death Note involved, but he never anticipated the drama that would arise outside of the source. When his cousin, Kaneki Ken, becomes a ghoul, it causes a rift in his life he didn't expect.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Watch Out for Falling Notebooks

  


Sayu truly felt like the black sheep of the family. With her brothers both being so smart, it seemed natural that she would take well with academics and follow in their footsteps. Get the best test scores, do homework without a cinch, that type of thing—but the truth was, she didn’t have the capacity to be the best. Once upon a time she tried; and, well, she still tried, but she was much more lax about it than she used to be. 

They were just so different from her. Light could cram until he dropped, and still keep up with sports, after school activities, and meeting up with friends, all without letting a single school subject be neglected. His score’s were best in the country, and not once did he let the pressure of keeping up get to him. If anyone in their family was a beast, it was definitely him. 

And then there was Kaneki. He wasn’t actually her brother, but she liked to think so. With how worked up their mom got over him, you wouldn’t think he’d fit so well into the family, but that was opposite the fact. The way they all acted, Sayu could instantly see it. He was the missing puzzle piece their family needed. She couldn’t remember much from before Kaneki had been adopted, but she did know one thing. They were better off with him. All of them.

But now she was getting off topic. She could ponder on that later. 

Right now, Kaneki was attending Kamii University, a very prestigious school. While Kaneki could do well in anything he applied himself to, his true passion lay in writing. He loved studying under Creative Writing, and was fascinated with the world of language. While Kaneki wasn’t exactly a monster when compared to Light, he still dominated when it came to his beloved craft. The amount of arguments Kaneki and Light got into when it came to reading or writing, was enough to last her a lifetime. 

And that was the difference. While Sayu could definitely argue, she didn’t have any base or theory to back it up with. The only thing she had was her frustration. 

It was only fortunate for her that both of her brothers were very good tutors. 

While Light didn’t have nearly as much patience as Kaneki did, he was still great at getting to the point. Cutting through the bullshit, so to speak. If Sayu had trouble understanding something one way, Light would always find another for her to work with. If they had to make a stupid rhyme, come up with diagrams, or write down the steps it took to get to the answer, that’s just what they would do.

And if Sayu wanted some slack, she could turn to Kaneki. He had no problem reteaching her an entire lesson, if that’s what it took. He was the type who, with a little time to research what he needed, could reiterate everything he deemed necessary into much simpler terms. He tended to go off on tangents every once in a while, and while Sayu couldn’t retain everything he was trying to say, she still appreciated the effort. It was nice to see Kaneki get excited about sharing his experiences. 

They were both great teachers in their own right, and could see them doing well in a classroom setting. 

But then she thought about the times Light got snappy when he had to re-explain things to her, and realized he would be terrible. The worst. If he had to deal with an entire class filled with children who lost interest as easily as breathing, he would go nuts. He would completely roast every last person in his line of vision, and then feast on their tears. Light might’ve looked kind, but she knew it was a lie. He was the most refined asshole this world has ever seen, and god help the person that shattered those smooth edges. 

So, realistically, they were both great teachers, but only Kaneki would do well in a classroom setting. Go figure.

As for Sayu—she didn’t want to be near a school once she was done studying. Didn’t want to touch one, see one, hear of one, within a ten mile radius. Becoming a teacher after overcoming the struggles of her learning sounded like hell. You mine as well put her in a pit of fire with no way out, because that’s exactly what teaching will feel like. 

She didn’t need to be the best, she just wanted to be good enough. Wanted to live life to its fullest without the excess pressure. She wanted to travel, become someone great in her own way. Her grades didn’t need to dictate the quality of her life. They just needed to get her through it, until she could prove otherwise.

The only person she felt bad for, was her mom. She has great expectations for all of them, but her standards were binded with how well they all did in school. And Sayu was doing well, she really was, but well didn’t mean much when you could be doing better. When you have two brothers that can best you in everything you do, it’s hard to set those expectations lower. 

When her mother bragged about them, she wondered what she could say about her. What was Sayu capable of? How was Sayu unique? What could Sayu do that could close in the distance between her and her brothers?

It was a barrier their mother kept building, even when nothing was actually separating them from each other. If Light and Kaneki were peas in a pod, then Sayu was the pea that fell out somewhere along the way. It was that simple. 

But if that were true, then Sayu wouldn’t be nearly as close as she was to them. If Light and Kaneki were peas in a pod, then Sayu was the pea that snuck in with them. Even without the same set of skills, Light and Kaneki made sure to tuck her in with them, and take care of this pea from a different pod.

And it was funny, wasn’t it? How she was the odd one out, even though Kaneki was the one who was adopted. He fit in so naturally, it looked like he was from the same pod as Light. But he wasn’t—he snuck in there too. Honestly, all of them were odd peas. A bunch of odd peas that stuck close together regardless of who was more closely related. 

Kaneki was her cousin, but as far as she was concerned, he was her wonderful brother. And Light was too, even if he was an asshole.

This was her pod, and she was proud.

No one could take that away.

  


  



End file.
